List of Shakugan no Shana albums
This is a list of albums attributed to the Japanese anime adaptations of the light novel series Shakugan no Shana. Anime OP/ED Hishoku no Sora is a single by Mami Kawada released on November 9, 2005 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Hishoku no Sora" was the first opening theme to the anime Shakugan no Shana. Track listing # – 4:15 #*Lyrics by: Mami Kawada #*Music by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #*Arrangement by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #"another planet" – 5:49 #"another planet" ~twilight~ – 4:01 # – 4:15 #"another planet" (instrumental) – 5:49 Yoake Umarekuru Shōjo is a single by Yoko Takahashi released on November 9, 2005 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Yoake Umarekuru Shōjo" was the first ending theme to the anime Shakugan no Shana. Track listing # – 4:12 #*Lyrics by: Yoko Takahashi #*Music by: Toshiyuki Omori #*Arrangement by: Toshiyuki Omori #"You are the one!" – 4:29 # – 4:12 #"You are the one!" (instrumental) – 4:29 being being is a single by KOTOKO released on March 23, 2006 in Japan by Geneon. The song "being" was the second opening theme to the anime Shakugan no Shana. Track listing #"being" – 4:49 #*Lyrics by: KOTOKO #*Music by: KOTOKO #*Arrangement by: Kazuya Takase # – 6:25 #"being" (instrumental) – 4:49 # – 6:25 Aka no Seijaku is a single by Yoko Ishida released on February 8, 2006 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Aka no Seijaku" was the second ending theme to the anime Shakugan no Shana. Track listing # – 5:13 #*Lyrics by: Yoko Ishida #*Music by: Masayoshi Murakami #*Arrangement by: Masayoshi Murakami # – 3:36 # – 5:13 # – 3:36 Joint Joint is a single by Mami Kawada released on October 31, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Joint" was the opening theme for the sequel of Shakugan no Shana entitled Shakugan no Shana II. The B-side "triangle" will be used as the ending theme for the same anime. Track listing #"Joint" - 4:01 #:Lyrics: Mami Kawada #:Music by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #:Arrangement by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa, Takeshi Ozaki #"Triangle" - 4:50 #:Lyrics: Mami Kawada #:Music & Arrangement by: Kazuya Takase #"Joint" (instrumental) - 4:01 #"Triangle" (instrumental) - 4:48 Blaze Blaze is a single by Kotoko which was released on March 12, 2008 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Blaze" is the second opening theme, and the other track "Sociometry" is the second ending theme for the sequel of Shakugan no Shana entitled Shakugan no Shana II. Track listing #"Blaze" #:Lyrics: Kotoko #:Music by: Kazuya Takase #:Arrangement by: Kazuya Takase #"Sociometry" #:Lyrics: Kotoko #:Music by: C.G mix #:Arrangement by: C.G mix #"Blaze" (instrumental) #"Sociometry" (instrumental) Prophecy Prophecy is a single by Mami Kawada which was released on November 18, 2009 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Prophecy" is the opening theme of the OVA series Shakugan no Shana S. The ending theme, All in Good Time, was featured on Kawada's album Linkage. Track listing #"Prophecy" – 4:53 #:Lyrics: Mami Kawada #:Music by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #:Arrangement by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa, Takeshi Ozaki #"A Frame" – 4:09 #:Lyrics: Mami Kawada #:Music by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa #:Arrangement by: Tomoyuki Nakazawa, Takeshi Ozaki #"Prophecy" (instrumental) #"A Frame" (instrumental) Soundtracks Shakugan no Shana original soundtrack The was first released on January 25, 2006 and was published by Geneon. Track listing #Shana #Confusion #La pensee ce qui est faible #Amusement de personne idiote #Il se reunit au demon #Paysage d'e l'accummulation de jour #Faisceau sautant #Danse des fee #Matin calme #Debut d'un jour #Verite #Crochet d'oeil #Deformation #Innocent #L'absolu decedent #Bataille #Comprehension #Vanite #Destruction #Poursuite #Mysterieux #Serieux #Reveil #Hishoku no Sora ~TV SIZE~ #Yoake Umare Kuru Shoujo ~TV SIZE~ Shakugan no Shana II original soundtrack The was first released on January 25, 2008, published by Geneon. Track listing #JOINT -TV size- #shana II #Art du sabre #Tragédie #Pression #Sérénité #Un jour ordinaire #Ferveur #Sincèrement #Quotidien calme #Avenir lumineux #Péripétie #Confession #Ceux qui ne rentreront plus #Déjà vu #Force etrange #Différent malgré la ressemblance #Rafraîchissement #Idole #Fête d’école #Poursuite #Parade #Impossible d’exprimer ses sentiments #Dans un bar #Serment éternel #Jours passés #Lieu de la bataille décisive #Manoeuvres secrètes #La visiteuse #Inévitable destin #A nouveau #triangle -TV size- Drama CDs Assorted Shana Each of the Assorted Shana albums also included two songs each sung by the seiyū of some of the main characters along with a few spoken drama scenes akin to the format of a drama CD. Volume I is the first of the Assorted Shana albums and was released on February 24, 2006. The song "-EXIST-" was sung by Rie Kugimiya, the voice of Shana, and the song "-Hisoyakani Kirara-" was sung by Ayako Kawasumi, the voice of Kazumi Yoshida. Track listing #"-EXIST-" #"Drama (Alastor no Kunou)" #"-Hisoyakani Kirara-" #"Drama (Yoshida Kazumi no Nikki)" #"Tristesse" #"Souffrance" #"Solitude" #"La peur approche" #"Apparation d'un adversaire puissant" #"Confrontation" Volume II is the second of the Assorted Shana albums and was released on March 24, 2006. The song -Wolf in my heart-" was sung by Hitomi Nabatame, the voice of Margery Daw, and the song "-tough-" was sung by Junko Minagawa, the voice of Khamsin Nbh`w. Track listing #"-Wolf in my heart-" #"Drama "Itsumo no Houkago ni......"" #"-tough-" #"Drama "Flame Haze no Gogo"" #"Peine" #"Isolement" #"Fugue" #"Tiraillement" #"Au soleil" #"Epilogue" Volume III is the third of the Assorted Shana albums and was released on April 21, 2006. The song "-Kamen no Hakuraku-" was sung by Shizuka Ito, the voice of Wilhelmina Carmel, and the song -Blue Sky- was sung by Rie Kugimiya, the voice of Shana. Track listing #"-Kamen no Hakuraku-" #"Drama "Sakuteki Melon Pan"" #"-Blue Sky-" #"Drama "Beniyo no Ou, Gokuhi Kaidan"" #"Sentiment profond" #"Vague a I'ame" #"Le chateau flottant dans les aris" #"Elan" #"Une methode secrete" #"La vie recommence" Splendide Shana Splendide Shana II Vol. I Shakugan no Shana II Splendide Shana II Vol. I is the first of the Splendide Shana II albums and was released on February 22, 2008. Contains two drama tracks and two character songs sang by Rie Kugimiya and Mamiko Noto. Track listing # "Exist II" # Audio Drama "Shana no Shakaika Kengaki~Hitoyo no Yume no Gotoshi~" # "Kaze no Yukue" # Audio Drama "Nazo no Celeb Date" Splendide Shana II Vol. II Shakugan no Shana II Splendide Shana II Vol. II is the second of the Splendide Shana II albums and was released on April 25, 2008. Contains two drama tracks and two character songs sang by Ayako Kawasumi and Hitomi Nabatame. Track listing # "Nagareboshi Etranger" # Audio Drama "Ozaki Koukou Satsujin Jiken" # "Sōgetsu no Serenata" # Audio Drama "Saraba Itoshiki Kobun Domo" Splendide Shana II Vol. III Shakugan no Shana II Splendide Shana II Vol. III is the third of the Splendide Shana II albums and was released on May 23, 2008. Contains two drama tracks and two character songs sang by Shizuka Itou and Marina Inoue. Track listing # "Friends: Chikihōyū" # Audio Drama "Hirai Ie Tate Komori Jiken" # "Half of Mine" # Audio Drama "Engage Link -Dokomademo, Itsumademo-" Movie soundtracks Tenjō wo Kakeru Monotachi is a single by Love Planet Five, a group made up of I've Sound singers, which was released in Japan on April 4, 2007 by Geneon. The song "Tenjō wo Kakeru Monotachi" was used as the main theme of the movie adaptation of Shakugan no Shana. Track listing # – 6:49 # – 6:49 # – 5:37 Akai Namida / Beehive / Beehive is a single by Mami Kawada which was released in Japan on May 7, 2007 by Geneon. The song "Akai Namida" was used as an insert song in the movie adaptation of Shakugan no Shana. Track listing # – 4:19 #"Beehive" – 4:18 # (instrumental) – 4:19 #"Beehive" (instrumental) – 4:16 Shakugan no Shana Movie Original Soundtrack The was released on September 21, 2007 by Geneon. Track listing #"Shana" #"Bataille" #"La peur approche" #"Tiraillement" #"Mystérieux" #"Vague à l'âme" #"Tristesse" # #"Il se réunit au démon" #"Sérieux" #"Fugue" #"Peine" #"Isolement" #"Apparition d'un adversaire puissant" #"Strategème silencieux" #"Amusement de personne idiote" #"But invisible" #"Force égale" #"Invitation à la guerre" #"Conviction" #"Trône" #"Une méthode secrète" #"Elan" #"Le véritable motif du chasseur" #"Fin de la guerre" #"Alastor" #"Ce qui fût sauvé" # References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Albums th:รายชื่ออัลบั้มของชานะ นักรบเนตรอัคคี